Dustin Poirier
'Dustin Glenn Poirier'http://boxing.nv.gov/2012%20Results%20Web/02-04-12%20MMA.pdf (born January 19, 1989) is an American mixed martial artist, currently competing as a Featherweight in the Ultimate Fighting Championship. Poirier is one of the subjects of the documentary Fightville by Petra Epperlein and Michael Tucker, which examines the mixed martial arts scene in southern Louisiana. Poirier is ranked #5 Featherweight by UFC.com Mixed Martial Arts career Poirier turned professional in 2009, quickly compiled a record of 7-0, competing mostly in regional promotions across the Southern United States. World Extreme Cagefighting Poirier lost a unanimous decision to Danny Castillo in his WEC debut on August 18, 2010 at WEC 50. Poirier defeated Zach Micklewright via first round TKO on November 11, 2010 at WEC 52. Ultimate Fighting Championship In October 2010, World Extreme Cagefighting merged with the Ultimate Fighting Championship. As part of the merger, all WEC fighters were transferred to the UFC. After the UFC/WEC merger, newly crowned UFC Featherweight champion Jose Aldo was set to make his first defense against No. 1 contender Josh Grispi at UFC 125. Aldo then had to withdraw from the bout due to a back injury on November 23, 2010. Poirier agreed to step in and face Grispi at the event on January 1, 2011. Poirier won the fight by unanimous decision. Poirier was expected to face Rani Yahya on June 11, 2011 at UFC 131. However, Yahya was forced from the bout with an injury and replaced by promotional newcomer, Jason Young. Poirier defeated Young via unanimous decision after three rounds. Poirier faced Pablo Garza on November 12, 2011 at UFC on Fox 1. Poirier defeated Garza via second round D'arce choke. Poirier was expected to face Erik Koch on February 4, 2012 at UFC 143. However, Koch pulled out of the bout citing an injury and was replaced by Ricardo Lamas. Then, just two weeks later, Lamas had to withdraw from the fight with an injury, leaving Poirier again without an opponent. A week later, UFC newcomer Max Holloway agreed to step in to fight Poirier. Poirier defeated Holloway in the first round, with a triangle Armbar from the mount position. Poirier faced Chan Sung Jung on May 15, 2012 in the main event at UFC on Fuel TV 3. Jung defeated Poirier via submission (D'arce Choke) in the fourth round. The performance earned both participants Fight of the Night honors. The bout was honored as Fight of the Year by several publications at the conclusion of 2012. Poirier defeated Jonathan Brookins on December 15, 2012 at The Ultimate Fighter 16 Finale via D'arce Choke. Poirier quickly returned to action, taking his second fight within 63 days as he stepped in as a replacement for an injured Dennis Siver. He faced Cub Swanson in the co-main event on February 16, 2013 at UFC on Fuel TV 7. Poirier lost the fight via unanimous decision. Poirier faced Erik Koch on August 31, 2013 at UFC 164. Poirier hurt Koch with punches throughout the fight, winning the bout via unanimous decision. Poirier faced Diego Brandao on December 28, 2013 at UFC 168. He won the fight via knockout in the first round. Poirier faced Akira Corassani at The Ultimate Fighter Nations Finale. He won the fight via TKO in the second round. The win also earned Poirier his second Fight of the Night bonus award. Mixed martial arts record References External links * *UFC Profile Category:1989 births Category:Living people Category:People from Louisiana Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Featherweights Category:Lightweights